Dessimbelackis
Dessimbelackis was the founder of the human First Empire.House of Chains, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.443 In House of Chains Onrack T'emlava and Trull Sengar speculated whether Dessimbelackis, who was rumoured to have veered into a D'ivers of seven, might be behind the seven Hounds of Darkness, the Deragoth. Oseric told L'oric that Dessimbelackis made a pact with the Deragoth much to the annoyance of the Nameless Ones.House of Chains, Chapter 20, UK MMPB p.818 Kalam Mekhar saw a host of ghosts outside Sha'ik's camp in Raraku, amongst them two who in their conversation made allusion to 'seven protectors' who seemed to be connected to Dessimbelackis. The ghosts mentioned that five of the seven were no more, a sixth which would not recover and the black beast itself had been banished from the realm according to the Nameless Ones. Kalam then spoke to the spirit of Tanno the last Seneschal of Yaraghatan who said he had been banished by the First Emperor for his treasonous alliance with the Nameless Ones and who alluded that there was far more to the Seven Protectors than people realised.House of Chains, Chapter 20, UK MMPB p.793/794 In Midnight Tides According to the historian, Vilara, Dessimbelackis' First Empire was born in the aftermath of a battle between humans and the Sar Trell south of Yath-Ghatan. The humans had been on the verge of defeat until one amongst their number "gave his voice and his strength to lead us." Dessimbelackis turned the tide and led them to victory.Midnight Tides, Chapter 20, Epigraph The Kingdom of Lether saw the coming of the Seventh Closure in 1162 BS as a prophesied renaissance when King Ezgara Diskanar would assume Dessimbelackis' mantle as First Emperor in a reborn First Empire.Midnight Tides, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.86 In The Bonehunters Dessimbelackis was responsible for the creation of the T'rolbarahl. When he was unable to control the creatures, he ordered them exterminated, concluding that their creation had been a mistake. Realising that they were being hunted to extermination, seven remaining T'rolbarahl imparted part of their souls into the unborn child of a human woman creating a M'ena Mahybe, for a seven-faced D'ivers T’rolbarahl child. On the night that the T'lan Imass attacked the First Empire, the child, Dejim Nebrahl, was born. The creature was eventually captured and imprisoned with the help of the Deragoth.The Bonehunters, Prologue, UK MMPB p.32/33 Seeing the ghosts of E'napatha N'apur, Heboric spoke of how that ancient peoples' god of war had once been one of the Seven who later became the Holies. In Dessimbelackis there was worshiped, through a single one of his visages, the god of war long before Treach's godhood.The Bonehunters, Chapter 9, US SFBC p.404 Ganoes Paran, Hedge, and Ganath discussed the five remaining Deragoth statues in the Nascent and Ganath told them that Dessimbelackis had hoped to achieve immortality by dividing his soul into the seven Deragoth, which was all that had remained of the once more numerous beasts.The Bonehunters, Chapter 11, UK MMPB p.560/561 In Dust of Dreams Dessimbelackis was disgusted at humanity's abuse of animals in their own time and sought to teach them a lesson, through the creation of a ritual out of chaos. He sought to bind human to beast, forming D'ivers and Soletaken to teach humanity a lesson, though the ritual he created was much older than he or this world. Notes and references Category:Males Category:D'ivers Category:Rulers